Eve Raiders
Summary The Eve Raiders are as cruel as they come in the New World, throwing away their humanity in favor of sick and disgusting pleasures. If you have something they want, it's either hand it over or they'll take your hands. Every day is a glorious day when you're a raider, seeking to satisfy those deep dark desires by any means necessary, even if it's bashing your best friend's skull against the ground and using the broken pieces of skull and brain to make a collage on the wall, displaying it proudly to the world. When it comes to the wasteland, you really don't want to run into the raiders. They'll take everything you own, cut off your fingers and toes, and make you hobble around behind them with a rope tied around your neck like a dog. When you get caught by a raider, you aren't human anymore. Background In the earliest days of the wasteland, those who survived were just trying to make it to through the day. Survivor groups were formed and rations were kept safe, distributing them evenly and keeping things peaceful as they could. As time went on, the food supplies ran low and tensions rose higher, rumors starting of group members stealing or hoarding rations. In the dead of night, they were dealt with in silence. But even the merciless killings couldn't stop the eventual outcry and violence of the people, one blood-filled day leading to the death of humanity. Out of the ashes something new was born, something inhuman by nature: Raiders. Hierarchy In the tribal methods of the Raiders, there is one above all else. He who holds the respect and fear holds the power. This, of course, can be challenged by anyone who wishes to overthrow the current dominator. Most of the time, the challenger is strung up by his ankles and gutted for the underlings to feast on. But every once in awhile, the challenger emerges bathed in the blood of victory and takes hold of the power, instating new law and rule. To keep their people satisfied, resources are held and entrusted between a close-knit circle of advisors to be distributed out accordingly. Those who do their part and exceed expectations and rewarded with food, drink, and slaves. Those in charge know what keeps their people silent and obedient, and it's what they call 'The New World Order'. Arsenal The Raiders never had the luxury of stockpiles or safekeeping, simply taking whatever they could and using it till it could no longer function. But that was the key trait of the Eve Raiders: Ingenuity. Over the many years of scavenging and survival, they learned to put two and two together and make something better. Using welding, make-shift vehicles, and thrown together armor, they have become self-sufficient enough to recycle and repurpose most items they find. However, they most certainly are not above taking whatever they can from others, mainly firearms, armor, vehicles, gas, and rations. Most Raiders out in the wasteland will be equipped with standard Ballistic rifles and crude blades, leather and sheet metal armor, and very few morals. Location Being nomadic peoples, the bulk of the Eve Raiders hardly stay in one place. Strongholds are kept under tight control by orders of the Leading party, but they are constantly on the move from stronghold to stronghold, conquering more as they go. Most holds are scattered across the Russian Wastelands, using old buildings and abandoned factories as their temporary homes. Though they always leave their mark on each path they tred, the previous owners strung up and left to rot in front of the property. Category:Factions Category:WIP